


The Touch Of Your Hand...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, no excuses, just smut. </p><p>No real rhyme or reason beyond how effing hot they are... </p><p>Not real at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch Of Your Hand...

"Anton..."

"Hands on the bar and watch..."

Katie had sighed softly, rolling her eyes a little, with an exhaled 'fine'. His hands coasted over her hips again, drawing a fairly unsteady inhale from her before they began, her body moving easily at the light insistance of his touch. His smile was bright as she moved, her own smile flourishing even as she focused. 

"Good girl..."

Despite everything Katie found she flushed slightly at his words, his hands leaving her hips just long enough to stroke her back, her eyes meeting his as he turned her to look at him. 

"So... this is going to be interesting... and quite possibly intense."

"Argentine Tango... I know."

"You know we'll have to be pretty... intimately... close."

His breath tickled her cheek and she flushed a deeper red. 

"I know..."

"Shall we try it..."

"Okay."

They had moved together through the routine, marking the steps first, then again with a little intent, although Katie found she was flinching away from him. 

"Katie..."

"I'm just not _sexy_... okay... I'm not, I _never_ have been..."

"Whoever told you that was talking shit Katie..."

"So I talk shit?"

"Oh _Katie_.."

Anton's sigh had been soft as he pulled her closer, tucking her face into his neck as the tears came, letting her cry until, finally, she stopped. His touch was light through her hair, tucking it back out of her eyes. Before he could stop himself he had kissed her softly but passionately, feeling her melt into him a little more. 

"Come here..."

His voice was light as he positioned her in front of the mirror, gently guiding her hands to the bar. 

"Keep your hands on the bar." 

His touch ghosted slowly over her hips, drawing a shiver from her, his eyes meeting hers as he ran a hand up either side of her body under her clothing, his hands light but sure even as he moved to cup and tease her breasts, his body pressed to her back even as she moaned softly. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he ran one hand slowly back down, slipping it easily under her clothing, their eyes locking again as she arched to his touch. 

" _Anton._ "

His name was a whisper as she arched, exhaling roughly. 

" _Fuck._ "

His laugh was light even as he pushed slowly inwards, setting a slow, almost torturously slow pace, forcing her to look back into the mirror, her body arching harder as his pace lifted, the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed firmly against her buttocks, neither spoke again until finally Katie fell apart, her breathing ragged and his name escaping her lips again, almost as a scream. His touch was light even as he steadied her, watching her crumble slightly and turning her swiftly to face him, his lips covering hers before pulling her closer, guiding her leg against his hip and pressing her against the mirror, his own breathing ragged. 

"Don't tell me you aren't sexy..."

His only reply was weak sobs, Katie's face buried in his neck, his voice soft as he stroked her back. 

"Oh _darling_..."

His voice shook with hidden pain as his eyes met hers. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I've just never felt so..."

"Loved."

Katie's only response was a weak shrug and he smiled softly, kissing her again and moving to tug her shirt loose and over her head, lifting her so she was forced to wrap her legs around him even as he backed her against the piano. 

"I do love you, my gorgeous, gorgeous Proms Queen."

"Prove it."

Despite her tears there was a quirk to Katie's lips and she all but yelped as he lifted her onto the piano seat, dropping to his knees in front of her, pressing kisses to her face and neck even as he peeled away her top, pressing further kisses lower, his hands moving to stand her, pull away the last clothes she wore and place her back on the seat, his lips travelling over her stomach and lower, his smile soft as he pulled her slowly forward, giving himself space to lick, kiss, caress, tease her before pushing inwards a second time, his pace just as slow and steady and drawing her to a second, slightly less dignified climax, his smile soft as he wrapped her in his arms. 

"Gorgeous girl."


End file.
